Family,Friends,Foe?
by Gun Sniper Gundam UG
Summary: When a snow fox wonders through a snowy region and finds that her mission has been acomplished by some one else. When she stays there and decides to join the pack will she get close to the leader? And what does someone else want with the leader and her? F


Ok this is my first attempt on making a fantasy fic. I own every character in this fic so if you wanna use this idea or any characters please notify just review or me. Well enough of my chatting on with the fic.  
  
It was a snowy night in the arctic and nothing could be heard but a slight figure could be seen. It was a snow wolf. It was the only one like it in the whole universe. It was a sleek white wolf. It had blood red eyes. It was one of the predators with a mission. The only thing on its mind was to destroy a person with the powers to destroy a whole city with one blow of its breath. Like so many before her she was sent to destroy the god of war,Dragoness. But with so many lives at stake the others couldn't take the mission to the end. Dragoness mostly destroyed them or they starved themselves to death. But this wolf was different. She could not fail. She did not want to see anymore people die. She would not fail for the god of war destroyed her family. Her name? It is Aniyu.  
  
This takes place during the modern day world. We now continue at the Antarctica continent.  
  
A howl could be heard ringing through the packs of wolves. But there was no answer. To no prevail Aniyu turned back around. She thought this was her last stop. She thought she was going to finally be able to defeat the person that hurt her so much. Then her very keen hearing picked up a sound that was not natural and could only be heard by the best hearing. It was a whale noise. But it wasn't a whale. It was Dragoness but she sounded hurt.  
  
Aniyu looked over the iceberg that the noise was coming from. There she saw dragoness had been beaten up to a bloody pulp. Aniyu ran over to dragoness and looked at her. Then she heard a rustling in the snow. She turned around only to be met by a wolf much like herself but he had black eyes. Pure like the night. As Aniyu was shivering with so much fright that she didn't even notice dragoness disappearing behind her. By surprise the wolf with black eyes didn't attack her but spoke to her softly as if not to scare her.  
  
"Don't be afraid im not here to scare you. So I bet you are wondering why I am here. Also you were probably wondering why dragoness died and who I am? Well ill tell you but first let me take you back to my village."  
  
"Ok:Aniyu responded with a little whisper.  
  
So they started a long tread toward a village that was unknown to Aniyu. Then when she saw a bunch of snow move she started to get scared.  
  
"Do not be afraid they are only our pack or should I say my pack. Do not worry they are friendly. :The wolf with black eyes said to calm Aniyu once again.  
  
Then the huddles of snow turned into wolves much like Aniyu but they had brown eyes. One wolf came up to the wolf beside Aniyu.  
  
"Master you have returned and with a new member. {the wolf soon turned to Aniyu and asked}Hey what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Aniyu. I was brought here thinking I could take shelter and gather some information from this guy beside me but he never told me his name:Aniyu spoke careful not to sound mean or unappreciative.  
  
"Oh I forgot about that. My name is Night God. But you can call me Night. This is Carbonyte(I was reading a soda bottle and came up with this sorry! :End of author notes) She is my loyal servant and trusted guard. Now lets go fix you up in my den.:Night God spoke and they started to walk over to a big den. There was no wolves but only a lake spring thing. The water was warm.  
  
Aniyu looked at Night God and with a questioned look on her face.  
  
"This is my healing pool where I take injured wolves and heal them. After that I give them a choice to be apart of the pack. But I shall ask you now. So what do you choose? This is your chance to belong to a family or a pack as you snow wolves call it. :Night God looked at Aniyu with pleading eyes.  
  
Deep within Night God's heart he wanted her to stay because he felt something special about her. He didn't know what but she was different than anybody else that had came.  
  
"Ok ill stay on one condition. I don't end up being the bottom of the pack and I don't wanna be left behind. If that is ok then I shall stay."Aniyu spoke with sincerity. She had finally found a place where she could belong. All the other packs she had joined just turned there backs on her and betrayed her.  
  
Just then Night God's face lit up with joy. Then he showed her to a cave where she would spend the night. Until she could find a permanent cave to stay in the territory. The good thing was that the cave or 'den' that Aniyu was staying at was Night God's cave. He was happy inside but he did not show it.  
  
As soon as she was familiar with were the cave was at she went down to a frozen lake. She saw some fish and decided to follow them. When she was about in the middle of the lake it started cracking. It finally broke under her pressure. She yelped that could be heard from a mile away from the faintest of hearers.  
  
Night God was running to where he heard the yelp. When he got to the lake he saw Aniyu he ran to her side and pulled her out of the water. She was freezing but after a few minutes she got up and walked or at least tried. She kept on falling down every ten steps. That was when Night God took his place by her side. This helped her a lot. So when they got to the cave she thanked him and she walked over to a fire that had been started earlier.  
  
When night fell upon the arctic tundra land Night God went into the cave. When he was at the part where Aniyu was sleeping he saw her shiver. This made him want to warm her so he walked over to her. Her shoved her gentle and woke her up.  
  
"Hey you need anybody to get you warm? You were shivering so ill volunteer only if you want?: Night God asked her in a whispering tone.  
  
"Sure oh and thank you for letting me stay here for tonight:Aniyu scooted over and let Night God wrap his lond black tail around her.  
  
This made Aniyu more comfortable so she scooted closer to Night God ,which made him blusj a little, and she fell right asleep. So her tiring day was done and all her troubles had been solved. Or so she thinks!!  
  
A/n: On I know this sounds corny but I was bored and I thought people might like this. So review. I need at least 5 reviews before I continue. So review or I don't continue!! Well bye and tell me honestly what you think. Trust me I don't get hurt from small thigs like flames. Well till next time. 


End file.
